


Three Of A Kind

by leiascully



Category: Leverage
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: "I think Eliot makes me feel things," Parker said.  "I think he might be pretzels too."
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 54
Kudos: 301





	Three Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Sometime during season 5  
> A/N: Thanks to coffeesuperhero for talking this through with me. She gets credit for pretzels vs. popcorn. <3  
> Disclaimer: No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

The three of them were sitting on the couch in the brewery basement, watching football. Hardison was at one end of the couch. Eliot was at the other. Parker sat between them, with a bowl of popcorn in her lap and Hardison's arm around her shoulder. Nate and Sophie were somewhere else, probably having sex. Parker thought that was good for them. She'd recently discovered that sex was pretty fun. Maybe Nate would be a little more relaxed for the next job. Meanwhile, it was raining outside, she had popcorn and beer and her boys, and she was listening to Hardison and Eliot bicker amiably. She didn't care too much about the football. She assumed they could steal one if they needed one - a ball, a player, a trophy, whatever - but she didn't really see the appeal of the game. Even the sneaky plays weren't really sneaky, and the stakes didn't seem that high. They did wear really tight pants though. She approved of that, for mobility reasons. Less fabric for someone to grab, and less likely to get stuck if they had to crawl through a vent. 

"Aw, come on," Eliot said, as the players moved in some indecipherable pattern on the screen. Hardison laughed and Eliot threw his hands up. "Man, you got this on a time delay again?" 

Hardison smirked. "Nah, I'm just better than you."

Eliot glared at him. Parker put a piece of popcorn to his lips and he opened his mouth and took it, still glaring at Hardison. Eliot wasn't that sulky if he would let her feed him (he'd put something on the popcorn, herbs and stuff, that was pretty good) and his arms weren't crossed, so Parker wasn't worried. Eliot's hand was on the couch next to her leg, open and relaxed. She picked it up and curled her fingers through his. His palm was big and warm against hers and it made her feel soft inside. There was a comforting warmth around her heart, like Eliot's hand was a blanket wrapped around her. Her friend, she thought fondly. He looked at her and smiled and her stomach fluttered. She smiled back. Eliot turned back to the tv, but she kept looking at him. His face was so familiar - the not-quite-straight run of his nose, the pucker of his lips, the green of his eyes flickering with the reflections from the tv - but it looked different somehow, more special. The longer she looked at him, the more she felt that flutter, and the more intense the flutter, the more she wanted to look at him. 

"Oh," she said.

"Oh what, babe?" Hardison asked, reaching into the bowl for popcorn.

"I think Eliot makes me feel things," she said. 

"Of course he does," Hardison said. "Look at him. Everyone has feelings about him. Everywhere we go, people asking him for his autograph. Meanwhile I'm in the van, working everything from the shadows, signing no autographs."

"Yeah, but you're the one I come home to," Eliot teased.

"There is that," Hardison allowed. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll sign something for you one day."

"My chest?" Eliot asked, pretending to tug at the open neck of his shirt with the hand that wasn't holding Parker's. 

"If you're really lucky," Hardison said. "Anyway. Everyone's half in love with Eliot from the minute he shows up, everywhere we go. Plus there's some kind of bond that happens when you save each other's lives over and over. Hell, I'd be surprised if you didn't have feelings about Eliot."

"No," she said, "I think he might be pretzels too."

"Oh yeah?" Hardison craned his head to look at her. "Pretzels? Really?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "I think so."

"Well, you better find out," Hardison said. "I'm not gonna deny you pretzels when you just developed a taste for them. Doesn't seem fair, you know?"

"What are the two of you talking about? I made you popcorn. I thought you wanted popcorn." Eliot asked, paying more attention to the screen than to them. "Would you look at that. Goddammit, Hardison."

"I told you," Hardison said smugly. "Your team is going down. You're going to owe me a big favor." They argued for a while about whatever was happening on the field. Parker ignored what they were saying and just looked back and forth between them. The flutters were still there, intensifying when she looked at Eliot or when she looked at Hardison. Eliot had never reclaimed his hand. She held it up to her face, examining all the scars on his knuckles. He'd hit a lot of people, helping them, and his hands showed it. He had the scars so she wouldn't have any. That was sweet of him. She didn't know the stories of all of his scars, but maybe someday she would. She kissed the biggest one, a pale slash across the base of his thumb. The fluttery feeling in her stomach got worse.

"Definitely pretzels," she said. 

"What on earth..." Eliot started to say, but she leaned over and kissed him on the mouth, Hardison rescuing the bowl of popcorn from her lap as she leaned. Kissing Eliot was different and the same from kissing Hardison. They were both soft and warm, but they felt different. Eliot's mouth was tender, but it didn't ask the same questions that Hardison's did. Maybe it would have, if she hadn't surprised him. He was definitely kissing her back. She could feel the push and pull between them like the tension on a well-rigged line. He wouldn't let her fall. Eliot slipped his arm around her waist as she leaned over him. Her fingers were still twined in his, so he was holding her hand against the back of her hip. The scruff on his face scratched the skin around her mouth a little, but it wasn't bad, just different. She let the melty butterflies in her stomach bounce around a little longer as Eliot's lips pressed gently against hers and then sat back, leaning against Hardison. 

"Pretzels?" Hardison asked, nuzzling at her cheek.

"Oh yeah," she said. She felt a little breathless. Eliot looked between them, still holding her hand.

"What's that code for?" he asked. He was breathing faster too. "Pretzels? I'm, what, some kind of craving?"

"Something like that," Hardison said. 

"Well, that's fine!" Eliot half-shouted. Parker frowned. 

"Sounds like maybe it's not fine," Hardison said mildly. 

"I'm just a little fuckin' confused," Eliot told him. "I wasn't expecting to get kissed tonight." 

Hardison snorted. "To hear you tell it, you expect to get kissed every night."

"I don't have any problems getting kissed if I want to be kissed," Eliot said. It looked like he was blushing. "I just thought we were watching football tonight."

"You don't want to be kissed?" Parker asked. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"Yes," Eliot said immediately. "I mean, yeah, it's fine. You can kiss me. I just wasn't expecting it." He licked his lips and pushed his hair off his forehead. It fell back immediately around his face in gentle waves. For some reason, that made Parker's butterflies flutter even harder. Feelings were so strange. But not bad - at least these weren't bad. She leaned forward and kissed Eliot again, clasping his hand against her chest. Hardison put his palm flat over the small of her back where her shirt rode up. That felt good too; both of them touching her made her flutter all over. This time when she pulled away, Eliot was definitely blushing, and his eyes looked all dreamy. His lips were pink and full from kissing and he gazed up at Parker like she was a treasure he wanted to steal. 

"You're really pretty, aren't you?" Parker said.

Eliot's brow furrowed. "You don't have to sound so surprised."

Parker shrugged. "I didn't realize before." 

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Well, thank you."

Parker grinned at him. Even though her stomach ached a little, she felt happy. Sparkly, somehow. She could name it now: Sophie had helped her put words to the things her body told her. It was love, the romantic kind, the one that felt like champagne and made her want things. Made her want people, not just to be there when she got home, but to hold her and touch her and tell her yes, they wanted her too. "You're welcome."

"I mean, you can kiss me again, if you want," Eliot offered. "Uh, if that doesn't mess things up with you, Hardison. I'm not trying to get in the middle of anywhere I'm not welcome."

"What makes you think you're not welcome?" Hardison asked, his eyes on Eliot. "You're undeniably pretzels, man."

"Thanks," Eliot said, but it sounded kind of like a question. "Uh, you too."

"It'd be different if it weren't you," Hardison told him. "Some other guy showed up, looking like you, trying to kiss Parker, we'd have trouble."

"So I'm just not a threat," Eliot said, frowning.

"Oh, you're definitely a threat," Hardison said. "Triple threat, at least. You steal, you fight, you cook. You sing. Quadruple threat."

"He grifts," Parker reminded him.

"You grift," Hardison allowed. "Got a certificate from the Sophie Devereaux School For Pulling The Wool Over People's Eyes and everything. Gold star on it."

"He can ride a horse without a saddle," Parker added. "Oh, and baseball, he's really good at baseball. And hockey."

Eliot smiled a little bit. "I am pretty good."

"Yeah, you'd definitely be a threat," Hardison said. "Except you're Eliot. It's just different. Whatever she wants to do with you, whatever you want to do with her - you don't have to steal anything from either of us to do that. You already have access. You're in the system." 

"Eliot makes you feel things," Parker said to Hardison. 

"Well, yeah," Hardison said. "He's my boy. He's my crew. That means a lot."

"No," Parker said. "Eliot makes you _feel_ things." She took Hardison's hand with her free hand and put it low on her belly. "Here."

"Maybe not quite there," Hardison said. He moved his hand up her body to let it rest over her heart. "Or maybe not just there, anyway." He looked past Parker at Eliot, his eyes serious. 

"Yeah, well," Eliot said, his voice a little rougher than normal. "I don't think you go through what we've all been through together without feeling a little something."

"Just a little something?" Hardison teased. "You've been bragging about just a little something all these years?"

"Okay, fine," Eliot said. "I have feelings about you too. Both of you. Not little feelings either." He tried to glare at Hardison, but it didn't have the usual force in it. "Definitely not little ones."

"Okay, big guy, calm down," Hardison said with a grin. 

"You feel things and you didn't tell us?" Parker asked. "I thought we didn't keep things from each other." She thought for a second. "Not things like that, anyway."

"I'm not gonna get in the way," Eliot said, scowling. "Not when it's something good like the two of you have." 

"You're not in the way," Parker said. "You're part of this. You're part of us." She looked at Hardison. "Right?"

Hardison shrugged. "That's how I feel about it."

"Since when?" Eliot asked.

"For a while now," Hardison said. "For me, anyway. Her, she's on her own timeline, at least when it comes to pretzels." He gazed steadily at Eliot. "You? How long?"

"A while," Eliot agreed. "I, uh, don't really remember anymore. Just kind of always. Maybe not the pretzels part, but maybe so." He ducked his head so his hair fell over his eyes and squinted up at Hardison. "You could have said something yourself."

"Hey, man, I knew you loved us, but you didn't really seem interested in kissing us," Hardison said. "I was happy to let that be enough."

"You do now, though," Parker said. She was still holding his hand and Hardison's, all of them stacked loosely on her knees. "Are we your pretzels?"

"Yeah," Eliot said softly. "Turns out I've got quite the craving."

Parker tugged at his hand until he was leaning closer, almost in her lap. She bent down to kiss him again as Hardison trailed the fingers of his free hand down her arm. "How do you deal with a craving?" she whispered into Eliot's open mouth.

"Depends on what I'm craving," he murmured back. "Depends on how much I'm invited to, hmm, partake in." 

"I think it's pretty clear that everything's on the table," Hardison said. 

"That so?" Eliot said, letting go of Parker's hand and levering himself up, his arms braced around her thighs and his nose almost brushing Hardison's. 

"Yeah," Hardison said, and leaned forward just enough to kiss Eliot over Parker's shoulder. Parker watched the way their eyes drifted closed, the way their faces softened. She could feel butterflies in all three of them, or maybe it was more like electricity now, the times she'd been rigged up on a roof when a storm was about to break and everything felt sparky. This was one of the feelings Sophie hadn't told her about - she'd never been around when Parker was feeling it - but she was starting to figure it out. It was sex, or the beginning of it, anyway, the needy part. After that came the listening, touching each other like they were waiting for the pins of a lock to fall into place, telling each other with brief hot syllables what to do and how to move, and then...then they'd break open, the pleasure inside them too much to hold. But for now, Eliot was kissing Hardison back, both of them pressing up against her, and she watched. 

She knew Hardison made noises when they kissed, but Eliot did too, little breathy sounds that made the sparks inside her fly faster and faster until she couldn't help herself. She reached out and they turned to her and then they were all kissing, all touching, hands and mouths sliding over each other. She could always tell who she was kissing - the beard was a giveaway - but she didn't care whose hands were stripping her clothes off, whose fingers were stroking her skin. She reached out and touched them too, the three of them one entity with more fingers and tongues than she'd known she needed. 

After a while it was too much and she let herself slide out of their embrace onto the floor. Sometimes sex was overwhelming still, but Hardison never minded if she needed a minute, and now he had Eliot to play with. She lay and watched Eliot and Hardison explore each other, the concrete cool against her hot skin. Eliot had Hardison pinned on the couch, his leg braced over Hardison's thighs. They were grinning at each other. Eliot's hair fell around Hardison's face and Hardison's hands wandered lazily over Eliot's body.

"This isn't new to you," Hardison said to Eliot. "It's not just the equipment." 

"Nah." Eliot watched Hardison. "Not new to you either."

"Not entirely, no," Hardison said. "Not usual, but not new."

"Good," Eliot said, his eyelids fluttering as Hardison's hands caressed his dick. "Me too. We can do this together."

"You good, Parker?" Hardison said, looking down at her. 

She gave him a thumbs-up. "So good."

"You come back when you want more," Eliot said, looking down at her. His eyes were shining. "We'll take care of you."

"Yeah, we will," Hardison said. He caressed Eliot's face with one hand and his other hand moved in what sounded like all the right places. Eliot gazed at him like he was hypnotized, his lips parted. Parker leaned up on her elbows and took notes in her brain. Touching there made Eliot sigh; touching _there_ made him gasp. She crept closer and closer.

"Come here, baby," Hardison said in a rough, raspy voice, and Parker wasn't sure if he was talking to her or Eliot, but she pressed herself against him as she knelt next to the couch. Her knees were cold, but there was a fire inside her that grew as Hardison pulled her close. He took her hand and showed her how their fingers could work together to make Eliot whine and swear and whisper their names. Then she showed Eliot everything she'd learned about Hardison so far, and he taught her a few new tricks. 

"Good," Eliot said, kissing her neck as she leaned closer. "Just like that. Now watch this." They touched Hardison and Hardison's body bucked. He yelled something that sounded like their names. 

"Attagirl," Eliot said, kissing her. 

"What about me?" Hardison demanded.

"You were incredible," Eliot told him, and kissed him too, his mouth lingering against Hardison's. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Hardison asked when they were done kissing. Parker was lying on the floor again. The kiss had gone on a while. 

"I think I am," Hardison said. 

"Parker, get up here," Eliot told her, holding out his hand. 

"You come down here," she said. "There's no room up there."

"We'll make room," Eliot said. "It's cold on the concrete."

She crawled back up on the couch and they sat up and made room for her. 

"Tell us if we go too fast," Hardison said.

"But tell us what you like too," Eliot said. 

"I trust you," she told them. "Kiss me."

They did, all three of their mouths melting together and dragging across each other and when kissing was almost too much, they touched her all over, and showed her all the things her body could do until the sparks weren't just inside her, they were everywhere, and she was coming undone in their arms, clutching at them as they whispered about love. They held her for a long time after, draped across both their laps, until all of them were breathing steadily. 

"Hey," Parker said to both of them when she felt like herself again. She'd been somewhere outside her body, maybe, or been something else: a skyscraper singing with the wind in her bones or fireworks bursting against a starry sky. But it was nice to be in her own skin too, so much of it touching so much of theirs.

"Hey," Hardison said as Eliot pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "You good?"

"Yeah," she said. "So good. You?"

"I think we're good as hell," Eliot said. He rubbed his cheek against her skin and she shivered at the scratchy rasp of it. 

"Good as hell," Hardison echoed. "Maybe even better." 

They took a shower together afterward, in the bathroom Parker had always thought was too big until now, and it was slippery and fun and Parker found herself pressed between her boys, held up and filled up and turned inside out until she was just as sweaty as she'd been when they came in. She made them wash her again, carefully, and they followed directions like nice respectful gentlemen. She took them both by the hand once they were dry and led them to bed. Hardison really was the smartest man she knew - he'd bought the biggest bed to go with his big shower, and they all fit comfortably, tumbled into the covers. She and Hardison lay on either side of Eliot, their arms slung over him.

"We should have sex here next time," Parker said. "It seems way better than the couch."

"Sometimes you have to capture a moment," Eliot said. "I didn't know if you were gonna change your minds."

Hardison snorted. "It's been a long damn time coming, if you'll excuse the turn of phrase. Speaking for myself, there was no way I was going to let that chance pass me by. And Parker, you know - she knows an opportunity when she sees it."

Eliot laughed softly. "Well, thank goodness for that."

"You can still have sex with other people if you want to," Parker said, trailing her fingers over his chest. "I mean, also please still have sex with us. I had fun." 

"Good to know," Eliot said. "I guess. I mean, part of why I was having sex with other people was because I didn't know it this was an option. You, uh, you give Hardison that same kind of freedom?"

Parker propped her chin on Eliot's chest. "Hardison, do you want to have sex with other people?"

"Not at the the moment," Hardison said. "I'm a little worn out."

"See, it's fine," Parker said. "If he wants to, he'll tell me." 

Hardison rolled onto his side so he could put his chin on Eliot's chest too. "Parker, you want to have sex with other people?"

"Two seems like plenty for now," she said cheerfully. "But I'll let you know."

"See?" Hardison said to Eliot. "It's fine." He shifted to kiss Eliot and Parker sighed happily and nestled closer against Eliot. 

"I mean, if Sophie ever gets tired of having sex with Nate, that could be something," Parker said thoughtfully. "I haven't had sex with a woman yet. It seems pretty good. I mean, you both like it." 

Neither Eliot or Hardison said anything, but their silence had a very specific weight. Parker knew when people were having a conversation without her. All those unsaid words pressed on the air and made it vibrate like a trip wire.

"I mean, if it happens, it happens," Hardison said after a moment. "But there are more people in this world than us and Sophie, you know."

"Yeah, but she's really pretty," Parker said. 

"I'm not disagreeing," Eliot said. He turned to Hardison. "Are you?"

"No, no, no, definitely not," Hardison said. "I just don't know if 'everybody sleeps together but Nate' is the best-choice scenario here. Because Nate is not invited to my party."

"Guess you're right," Eliot said. He sounded a little regretful to Parker. "Well, sweetheart, just keep us updated in case you see a lady that catches your eye."

"Who said you get to come?" Parker teased them. She pushed herself up and rolled over Eliot, pushing at Hardison until she was wedged between them. "We all take independent jobs sometimes."

"Sex is not a job," Hardison told her, draping his arm over her.

"Except when it is," Eliot said, pulling both of them close.

"Except when it is," Hardison amended. "But it doesn't have to be."

"Shhh," Parker said, kissing Hardison's cheek and then Eliot's. "It's sleeping time."

"Good night, baby," Hardison said. "That includes you too, Eliot."

"Oh, I'm baby, huh," Eliot said.

"Yep," Hardison told him. "You're part of the collective baby."

"Well, that's just fine with me, darlin'," Eliot said.

Hardison laughed softly. "You really have to work on making that sound less sarcastic."

Parker could feel Eliot reach across her to rub Hardison's arm. "Fortunately, it seems like I've got plenty of time."

Parker fell asleep to the quiet rumble of Hardison saying, "As long as you need, baby. As long as you need."


End file.
